


“It’s none of your business.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Akamatsu Kaede, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Bickering, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Invasion of Privacy, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede love each other, but they don’t love the way Kokichi and Miu make comments about their private life.[Prompt 22: “…No.”]





	“It’s none of your business.”

Shuichi loves Kaede so much, and he doesn’t know how he would cope in this killing game without her. They are always together and he feels so safe in her company and sharing a bed with Kaede is the only reason he can actually sleep. The pair even stim together, and Shuichi genuinely has never felt more comfortable showing his autistic traits around another person.

Unfortuantly for them, they can’t live their lives in peace. The threat of death constantly hangs over them, Monokuma and the Monokubs harass them, and some of their classmates are… very, very invasive about their… private life.

 

“Heeeeey, you two!” Kokichi yells, appearing out of nowhere as he and Kaede enter the school store.

“Don’t scare us like that, Kokichi!” Kaede says, swatting at him.

Kokichi grins, totally ignoring her. “Anywaaaay, can I ask you how far you two’ve been with each other?”

Shuichi blushes, but Kaede stays remarkably calm as she says, “…No.”

“Aww, no fair!” Kokichi says, clearly about to burst into tears. “Why won’t you tell me, eh? Embarrassed to admit you’ve fucked each other, are you?”

As Shuichi’s face burns, Kaede takes his hand and drags him away, calling over her shoulder, “Mind your own business, you little perv.”

 

The truth of the matter is that, well, they haven’t had sex. Not yet, anyway. But, regardless, it’s nobody’s business.

“Hey, Shuichi, I bet you cream your pants whenever you wake up next to Kaediot, right?” Miu says, drooling as she cackles at the blushing Shuichi. “Or does she see your boner and jack you off? Come on, you can tell me.”

Kaede grabs Shuichi’s hand and simply says, “It’s none of your business. Or yours!” she adds when Monokuma appears, and Shuichi smiles through his embarrassment.

He loves her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
